Polaris
by Astral-Knowledge
Summary: Riku grew up dreaming of being a hero, he dreamt of saving the world. No one told him that he needed a licence, or follow a biblical amount of laws, attract and please sponsors. Unfortunately, money and privilege corrupt, and many of the "heroes" give in to their darker impulses. Riku may just rethink his life decisions. M rated for language and violence.


**Hey everyone, as this might be my first fanfiction so I should warn you all that there will be plenty of mistakes. I will try my best to edit them out when I can. I am new to this story writing business, so I haven't developed a writing style, please be patient with me. English is also not my native tongue.**

**This is a test, to see if people like the concept. I am willing to take constructive criticism, why wouldn't I? As for flames...meh, feel free to vent I don't mind or care much.**

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Something… else"**

**I do not own Boku no Hero Academia.**

* * *

_**Choices – Chapter 1**_

**Prologue**

As a child my father would always take me for long walks. Always at night and always under a blanket of stars. We would sit by the edge of a small cliff overlooking our small town and he would ramble about every constellation out there. He would show me were they were, what they were called and what they represented.

At the time I didn't understand why father would go through the effort to do the same thing every time we did spend some time together but now, now I understand.

The Mori family quirk goes by the name of Soul Essence. This quirk is a little on the unusual side as it is heavily influenced by the lifestyle that a Mori would live by as they age.

My father has lived most of his life under conflict. Emotions such as sadness, anger and fury influenced the way his quirk developed. I don't know much of what father is able to do with his quirk, but I know that he became known as Sol.

As for me, well let's say that all of those calm walks were useful for something, even if I didn't realise it at the time.

_**-Flashback- (3 Years ago)**_

"Riku… you know I'm being recalled, right?" said my father, sitting down in a meditative position. He motioned me to join him.

"Your strength comes from deep within son, you may not understand it now but there will come a day when it will call to you, as it did to me and your gramps." he continued.

I could see my father was in deep thought or something like that. It was as if he was in a trance while looking up at the sky. A few moments passed and he had yet to say another word.

"Dad, are you ok?" I asked my father, I could see that his brows would move from time to time. Was he sleeping or something?

A few seconds later he opened his eyes and smiled sadly at me.

"I'm fine Riku, I was just… thinking" he said, his tone was a little duller than before. "One of the letters you sent me mentioned that you wanted to become a hero" he looked at me. "Are you sure that is what you want son?" he asked.

"It would be the right thing to do dad, I think it would also be awesome!". I replied, giving him a thousand-watt smile.

My father chuckled at the innocence and ruffled my hair. "It would be awesome indeed, but you need to remember that being a hero is a serious responsibility." he said facing the endless sea of stars. "The road will be full of trials, pain and tough choices." he continued, closing his eyes.

"There will be times where you won't be able to save everyone, no matter how hard you try" he sighed.

'_Mom…'._

"You will have regrets, you will experience failure and disappointment and sometimes you will have to make the toughest choices." he said. Father was definitely talking from experience. "It will feel like the weight of the Earth is on your shoulders."

"That my son, is a heroes burden."

"Dad, I was _born_ to carry this burden"

* * *

**A/N**

**Well, this is it for now.**

**The next chapter will not be from a first-person perspective. I will be building on Riku's character, what he looks like, hobbies, goals and his quirk.**

**As mentioned in the story, the quirk is the kind that grows with the person, not the type that you discover one day, (let's say flight) and that will be all you can do for the rest of your life. Sure, you can get faster etc, but it will remain the same at its core. Soul essence will be a little different, it will change depending on the type of person Riku becomes and how he lives his life. It will end up being influenced by thoughts and the people around Riku. E.g Anger will make it more powerful but harder to control. **

**I have lots of ideas I look forward to putting down on paper and with the help of you guys, I might just make a decent enough story.**

**Anyway, feel free to review.**

**Thanks for reading, see you next time!**


End file.
